Songs
by Laraafix
Summary: Historias y Biografias de personajes. Estructurado en una canción: Hand of Sorrow-Within Temptation. Variados personajes. Dedicado a: TokkaSweetness.


**Hi There~**

**Resumen: **Historias y Biografias de personajes. Estructurado en una canción: Hand of Sorrow-Within Temptation. Variados personajes.

**Dedicado a: **TokkaSweetness.**  
**

**Revisado por:** Miyiku & Aralys.

* * *

**Declaro: **Avatar; el último maestro aire no me pertenece y no recibo un fin monetario por esto.

**Canción: **Hand Of Sorrow

**Inte****rprete: **Within Temptation

* * *

**Mano de pena**

* * *

**Aang**

En lo más frío de templo del aire, hace 112 años, un pequeño e indefenso niño, con un destino marcado, nació. Su madre, entre lágrimas y sonrisas, bendijo al pequeño con besos y abrazos. Su familia lo acompañaba, se amaron mutuamente durante horas, el bebé lloraba y lloraba, su piel tersa y blanca le daba un aire de inocencia. Era consolado con juegos y palabras, tiernos besos, amadas formas de expresar cariño maternal.

Como cada niño, él necesitaba un nombre. Fue bendecido con uno hermoso, único y especial: 'Aang', aunque no muchos sepan sobre el origen de su nombramiento, éste le da un estilo especial.

Aang creció y se crió de una forma pacífica, un niño de grandes ideales, valiente, maduro, amigable, fiel, a veces un poco despistado, pero a pesar de que es un niño, tiene que ser respetado.

Tuvo muchos amigos, con los cuales, se divirtió y jugó durante su niñez, pero saber que tienes un gran peso en sus hombros, a veces le deprimía. Los monjes intentaban reanimarlo, y con una sonrisa, que tapaba el miedo de un pequeño niño, se ponía de pie y seguía bailando como el resto de sus amigos.

El pequeño Aang, tenía un bisonte bebé, que pudo escoger, lo abrazó y se llevaron muy bien juntos. Cuando lo conoció, encontró que con él podría haber una conexión muy especial, y así sería en el futuro, en un lejano futuro, lo que era por ese momento, decidió quererlo mucho.

Pasaron unos meses más y la nación del fuego venía a atacar, las bombas y cañones caían catastróficamente, tan sólo el cuerpo del avatar querían y el poder seria suyo. Debía ocultarse, debía salvar su vida a toda costa pues era el avatar, si perdía la vida justo en ese entonces, él no tendría ni la más mínima posibilidad de salvar al mundo ni en 100 años más.

Tomó a su amigo Appa, lo llevó con él, con un '_yip-yip' _se elevaron y luego cayeron al agua, Aang juntó sus puños y sus piernas, las flechas que tenía en su cabeza le brillaban, sus ojos habían desaparecido y al igual que las flechas, éstos brillaban intensamente. Una corriente fuerte de agua dibujaba un círculo que los cubría a Appa y a él; luego de unos minutos, todo era oscuro, las luces desaparecieron y sus cuerpos ya no se podían mover.

Pasados unos minutos, el hielo comenzó a romperse y Aang a despertar del 'Estado Avatar'; Dos jóvenes fueron los únicos de presenciar el gran espectáculo de luces, ambos estaban asustados pero el chico debía proteger a su hermana, ocultando el miedo, se volvió valiente y amenazó a la criatura con una larga lanza; un gran estallido se hizo presente, se podía apreciar desde muy lejos. La hermana del chico se acercó con cautela y mucha curiosidad; vio a un niño que cayó al hielo, se resbaló y ella lo sujetó. El hermano de ésta le pedía tener cuidado y ella tomó la frágil cara del pequeño, el cual abrió poco a poco sus ojos y cuando se vio despierto le pareció una chica muy bonita la que estaba delante de sus ojos; no supo qué decir y recordó que había dejado un trineo cerca, la invitó a dar un paseo. Ella aceptó encantada, aunque no entendía nada, el chico rebuscó y encontró al enorme animal que se había congelado con él, lo abrazó mientras mancho con mucosidad a Sokka (el chico), mientras que Katara se reía.

"Han pasado cien años" esa fue una frase clave para Aang, cuando sintió haber dormido por 5 minutos… ¡cien años! Eso quiere decir que es un viejo de 112 años, nada de eso lo podía creer, más bien, no sabía si alegrase o apenarse, cien años es un tiempo razonable para haber salvado al mundo, se lamentaba de no haberlo hecho.

Pasado unos meses, ya el equipo se había hecho muy unido, Katara y Aang tenían algo especial cada vez que se miraban a los ojos, mientras que Sokka tenía melancolías con cada noche de luna llena al mes y graciosos momentos especiales con la pequeña Toph, que se había integrado al grupo, meses después.

_¿Por qué salvar al mundo, si todos me creen muerto? O desaparecido, Debería ocultarme ¿o debería decirles a todos que estoy vivo?_ Ese era un dilema _¿Me temes? ¿Por qué? Yo no te hice nada, ¿me odias? ¿Por qué? ¿Te dañé? _A veces era mejor ocultarme y otras veces decir quien era.

El niño sin nombre nació para ser la mano

Para observarte, para protegerte o matar en demanda

La opción que tomó no la podía comprender

Él tiene un lúgubre secreto al que tenían que obedecer

Hubo unos días en que Appa se perdió, todos estaban preocupados por él, más que nadie el avatar ya que era su amigo de toda la vida. Aang estuvo fuera de sus casillas durante días, obligado a madurar y no perder más amigos. Se molestó con Toph por ser la persona que cuidaba de Appa y no pudo protegerlo. Katara intentó a toda costa hacer entender a Aang que Toph no era la culpable, que no pudo hacer más de lo que hizo. Pasaron por muchos problemas y Appa por muchas situaciones, desde enjaulado, pasando por un circo y estar bajo la tierra, hasta volar libre y encontrarse con las guerreras de kyoshis que le dieron de comer y lo bañaron. Cuando estuvo con ellas, llegó Azula, espantando al animal y haciendo que las guerreras dieran pelea; El animal escapó por obligación, pues, tenía todas las ganas de ayudar a sus compañeras. Appa antes de eso, casi perdió el juicio, además de estar maloliente y desaliñado, sus pensamientos ya no eran los de antes, sino que rechazaba a la gente, espantaba a todos, ya no era el animal fiable y amigable que conocíamos.

Viajó muchos kilómetros y llegó al templo del aire del este y encuentra al gurú Pattik, que lo cuidó hasta que estuvo en óptimas condiciones. Horas más tardes, el gurú Pattik le hizo llegar una carta a Aang, que con un poco de dificultades fue leído por quien debía.

Al visitar al gurú, Aang aprendió sobre los siete chacras, El chacra de la tierra, el agua, el fuego, el amor, el sonido, la luz y por último el del pensamiento, éste último le fue muy difícil a Aang de hacerlo fluir, ya que era bloqueado por las ataduras terrenales, _¿qué me hace vivir, y estar pendiente de esta tierra? ¿Qué es lo que me hace estar atado y no poder flotar libre, donde yo quiera? _Era la respuesta que buscaba Aang y la encontró. Lamentablemente debía escoger entre ese amor o su honor:

Katara le era muy especial, tenía sentimientos complejos por ella, a veces nos sabía si estaba perdiendo el conocimiento de su mente o realmente era amor, amor verdadero, el amor de si vida. Cuando visitó al gurú, su mente se aclaró.

Ser el avatar era complejo, habría que salvar vidas, liberar a naciones, pueblos, debía cuidar su honor, la gente ya bastante malas imágenes tenía de él, por eso su deber era salvar a esta tierra de la dominación.

Juró luchar por los dos, pero siempre en algo debemos perder, al principio escogió el amor de su vida y luego lo perdió, y no tan sólo eso, sino que también su vida. La persona por la cual luchó, bendijo su vida y la trajo de vuelta.

Se ha dado vuelta entre su honor y el verdadero amor de su vida

Rezó por los dos pero le fue negado

* * *

**Sokka**

¿Cuándo pensaste enamorarte?, -_nunca- _pero ya lo hice una vez, y la verdad fue mi primera experiencia, entre la más linda y la más dolorosa, porque cuando la besé, ella tan sólo era un espíritu, el espíritu de la luna. Cada noche ella es la que alumbra mis caminos, la que me da energía, pero decidí no pensar en ella si no es necesario.

Ahora que conozco a Suki, mi vida tomó un nuevo rumbo, decidí pensar en no sufrir más, en no tener que llorar cada vez que veía a la esfera llena. Suki la gran guerrera de Kyoshi, fue la segunda chica que robó mi corazón, o quizá la primera. Pero tomamos rumbos diferidos, cada vez que me la encontraba, el abrazo que le daba era afectuoso y el beso apasionado. Pero… la veía tan poco, a veces me preguntaba si porqué no me iba con ella, ya que aprendí tanto con ella, técnicas de guerreros verdaderos.

Tantos sueños están rotos y tanto sacrificamos

¿Valió la pena aquellos a los que amamos y tuvimos que dejar atrás?

* * *

**Zuko**

-_Yo sé que el avatar está vivo_- Siempre aseguré eso, lo sabía, lo presentía, pero esperar tantos años para nada… Fueron cien años en los que descendientes de mi familia estuvieron buscando al avatar y cuando llegó mi turno, lo encontré. Al fin sería el príncipe que yo siempre quise ser. _-¿Yo?-_ Lamentablemente luego de un tiempo, me di cuenta que eran sólo decisiones que tomaba mi padre, sólo decisiones que yo creía haber tomado. ¡Me maldigo!, pero tantos años esperé para saber sólo mentiras de la Nación de Fuego. Ahora pienso en toda esa gente que matamos, que murieron, todas esas personas, la madre de Katara, aquellos seres queridos, todo lo que pecamos, nadie nunca lo perdonará.

_Lo lamento…_

Tantos años han pasado hacia una noble tierra de mentiras

¿Acaso todos nuestros pecados serán justificados?

* * *

**Ozai**

El gran señor del fuego, el temible dragón, el que siempre dirigió esta guerra, en la cual sucedían desastres, atroces muertes y masacres. Era el más poderoso y cuando enfrentó al avatar, lo demostró, Demostró sus tormentosos poderes, que hasta a él le daban miedo de vez en cuando.

El sustituto o descendiente de otros señores del fuego con el mismo pensar, el dominio mundial, lo llevó a cometer un crimen que incluso a él llegó a perjudicar. Al pelear con el avatar le fueron robados sus poderes para que nunca más cometiera injusticias y fue encerrado en su propia cárcel.

La maldición de sus poderes atormentó su vida.

Obedecer a la corona fue un crimen siniestro.

* * *

**Azula**

Yo siempre he querido reinar esta maldita nación, ser la reina máxima, obtener las alabanzas de todos _o el miedo. _Que el mundo se arrodille al ver mi presencia, quiero ese temor, el que le tenían a mi padre.

Mi amor al trono era incomparable con cualquiera que has sentido, a cualquiera que te hayas sometido, peor el dolor de no tenerlo, te imaginarás como lo es.

¡Maldita Maestra agua!, como odio la Tribu del Agua, si no hubiese sido por esa niña, la verdad yo quizás aún tenga oportunidades, de ser la heredera al trono. Me amarró con sus cadenas y agua-control, me humilló, y ahora lo único que quiero es matar a todo el mundo, vivir sola en este planeta, mis empleadas me botaron, esas tales Ty Lee y Mai, me dieron la espalda, dicen que estoy desquiciada yo digo que son unos estúpidos, no saben lo que es el poder, no saben lo que pierden al decirme –loca-. Yo los pude haber hecho felices, yo los pude haber satisfecho y luego matarlos uno a uno.

_-No estoy loca-_

Al momento de que Azula perdiera el juicio, pudo haber hecho otras cosas, pero la obsesión con el trono, la hizo quedarse.

Su alma fue torturada por amor y dolor.

Seguramente hubiera escapado pero el juramento lo hizo quedarse.

* * *

**Toph**

¿Quién dijo que una pequeña maestra-tierra ciega no podía enamorarse? Esa fue la mayor equivocación que han dicho. La maestra tierra más dura y a la vez la más sensible. No era esos amores que de repente son posibles, realmente era imposible y ella lo sabía. Muy claro lo tenía y sabía que cuidar de su honor era importante. La vergüenza que pasaría al sentir que el chico que le atraía se diera cuenta.

Cuando estuvo a punto de morir, con sus dedos sudorosos en las manos de Sokka, su garganta se apretó, era en ese momento o nada. Pensó muchas veces en decírselo, pensó muchas veces en callar, pero nunca pensó en seguir viva. No lo podía creer, estaba a punto de caer al vacío, en esas circunstancias es mejor olvidar el orgullo y ser solidarios ¿por qué no me solté? Para que Sokka no perdiera ni más espadas ni más boomerangs, sólo soltarse, después de todo, que caso tenía seguir viva…

Pero le fue negado el momento de declarar y a veces piensa que fue mejor así, callar por siempre…

Se ha dado vuelta entre su honor y el verdadero amor de su vida

Rezó por los dos pero le fue negado

Tantos sueños están rotos y tanto sacrificamos

¿Valió la pena aquellos a los que amamos y tuvimos que dejar atrás?

* * *

**Iroh**

El abuelito más comprensivo que puedas encontrar, el Dragón más importante que puedas hallar, Entrenador de Zuko, el padre ideal, sin más ni menos, no sabemos cómo Zuko no lo aprovechó mejor. En esas tardes en que hacía terapias de relajación, se preguntó a si mismo: ¿qué pasaría en un futuro decisivo?, que pasaría cuando el avatar venciera al señor del fuego, ¿qué pasaría?, ¿volverían a la reencarnación los cuerpos muertos?, muchos errores, que lamentaba, pero no eran de toda su culpa…

Tantos años han pasado hacia una noble tierra de mentiras

¿Acaso todos nuestros pecados serán justificados?

* * *

**Madre de Aang**

Si no hubieran pasado cien años, mi cuerpo aún seguiría cuidándote, protegiéndote, pero no es así, y ahora sólo me queda que mi alma te cuide y te lleve siempre. Te amo, eres mi hijo querido y el único, al que siempre adoraré estando en tierra o estando en cielo, siempre lo haré, pero perdona si no te he cuidado lo suficiente, perdona si has sufrido, perdona…

Por favor perdóname por la pena

* * *

**Kya**

No fue mi intensión dejarlos solos, mi maternidad no duró lo suficiente como yo lo hubiese querido, de hecho no duró nada… Felizmente tienen a su padre, que los cuida y protege, pero lamentablemente tiene una carga muy difícil, al igual que ustedes, lamentablemente. Quisiera estar ahí y no que cada vez que me necesiten mirar al cielo suplicantes con sus caritas llenas de tristeza y llantos. Quisiera poder ser un mortal alguien de carne y hueso.

Por dejarte atrás

* * *

**Ursa**

No quería salir escapando, realmente no quería. Yo no te deje sólo ni a ti ni a Azula, nunca los deje solos, siempre estuve allí, aunque no lo crean. Lamentablemente su padre era estricto y hay que saber tratar con él. No es un hombre dócil ni poco menos, es una fiera con domador perdido. Pero quiero que me perdonen, toda madre se siente culpable por lo que hizo y lo que no, por eso, lamento mucho no estar aquí o allí, donde ustedes lo necesiten. Y lamento haberles prohibido tantas cosas.

Por los sueños que tuvimos que silenciar

* * *

**Padres de Toph**

Te escapaste o el avatar te secuestro, queremos que vuelvas hija mía, queremos que te arrepientas de haber escapado, queremos verte en casa pronto. Extrañamos tu carita, tus manitas y todo lo que proviene de ti. Nos haces mucha falta Toph, cada noche lloramos, cada noche vamos a ver tus pertenencias para recordarte. Vuelve…

Eso es todo lo que jamás será

* * *

**Katara**

(Respuesta a Aang)

Siempre estaré contigo Aang, siempre, ¿recuerdas cuándo te abracé en estado avatar?, ¿cuándo te devolví la vida, cuándo caíste y siempre te apoyé, cuándo perdiste a Appa e intenté controlarte?... Quería reconocer esas cosas pero no puedo, sólo puedo decirte cuánto de estimo y cuánto te puedo querer, apoyar y admirar. Eres el avatar y yo siempre estaré a tu lado: "en las buenas y en las malas" Sólo debes voltear y ver quiénes son tus acompañantes y nos verás a nosotros, tus amigos.

Todavía seré la mano que te salve

Aunque tú no veas que soy yo

* * *

Con Cariño Para ti Julieta C:

Nos vemos en otra historia. Ciao Ciaouu~


End file.
